El Parque
by Seba20
Summary: Y, estaba decidido a conquistar a esa pelirosa con amnesia. Adaptación "Como si fuese la primera vez" SasuSaku
1. El Parque

_Aloha, un Sasusaku, el primero al parecer, emms, esto no es original como todo lo demás, si no que lo adapte de una película... "Como si fuera la primera vez", esa de Adam Sandler y Drew Barrimore y... ñaaa, solo lean. Para que sepan:  
_

_Sasuke: 24 años_

_Sakura: 23 años_

_Naruto: 26 años_

_Hinata: 24 años_

_Lo demás se dirá en la historia_

___**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece :/ ..._

* * *

**Advertencia:**

Posible OoC

* * *

**1er Día**

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde, mientras estaba masticando un chicle de menta. Son las vacaciones de verano, y no hago nada, estoy en mi pieza, jugando una consola nueva que me la compraron por adelantado, llamado PS4, original, obviamente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué no haces algo productivo?-preguntó mi madre al entrar en la pieza hace dos horas

Me quedé callado, ¿qué iba a decir, una respuesta inútil como "no quiero" o "no sé"? Lo mejor es quedarse callado para no mostrar interés.

Bueno, al parecer mi madre tenía razón, jugar mucho la consola me aburrió, así que salí a pasear. Fui al parque que estaba a 6 cuadras de mi casa. Al llegar, boté mi chicle a un basurero, y compré otro y me fui a sentar. Que aburridos eran los días de verano, uno siempre los espera para descansar, pero en el momento, si no te juntas con alguien con quien te diviertas, es preferible volver al colegio. Empecé a ver mi alrededor, niños jugando, melosos besándose, jóvenes jugando al fútbol, ninguna novedad. Se estaba parando cuando distinguió una chica de cabello rosa, le llamó la atención, la chica estaba sentada pintando algo que al parecer era abstracto, junto con un rubio y una ojiperla. Bueno, ver a una chica con pelo rosa si era una novedad. Como todo un rompe-corazones, quiso ir a acercarse, pero esperó que el rubio y la ojiperla se alejaran de la pelirosa. Al parecer estarían ahí todo el día, así que me fui.

* * *

**2do Día**

Esta vez vine al parque con mi hermano Itachi porque él me lo pidió. Me dijo que iba a juntarse con su novia e irían a no sé que parte, y para que mi madre lo dejara salir, inventó la excusa de que íbamos a jugar handball en el parque. Al irse, me senté en el mismo banco que me senté la otra vez y vi lo mismo, niños jugando, melosos besándose (entre esos Itachi), y jóvenes jugando básquetball, eso cambió. Pero volví a vislumbrar a la chica de pelo rosa, esta vez sola. Esta vez si que me acercaría.

-Hola-dije con un tono seductor

La pelirosa me dirigió una mirada, se sonrojó, siguió pintando y me respondió

-Hola-dijo sin contacto visual

-¿Que hace una hermosura como tu en un parque sola?-pregunté sentandome a su lado, esta vez estaba pintando el parque

-Pinto... soy artista y este parque me da creatividad-dijo dudosa

-¿Y tu dibujas eso?-pregunté

-Si-dijo, al parecer no era muy sociable

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, un placer-dije para poner un tema

Me quedó mirando y respondió -Sakura Haruno, el placer es mío-

-¿Y vienes todos los días al parque?-pregunté

-Si, al inspirarme, dibujo siempre aquí-miró al horizonte y agregó- Debo irme, me llaman, adiós, Sasuke-kun- y se marchó

Estaba decidido, iría todos los días con tal de conquistarla.

* * *

**3er Día**

-¿Y ese afán por ir todos los días al parque Sasuke?-preguntó mi madre

-Me distrae-dije

Llegué al parque y la vi, nuevamente sola.

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunté

Ella me miró y se rió- Perdón, ¿te conozco?-

-Eh, si, nos vimos ayer, Sakura-dije confuso

-Jajaja, que yo me acuerde no-me sonrió-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Me lo dijiste ayer-le dije un poco enojado

Sakura se puso un dedo en el mentón y dijo -Ah, debes ser un amigo de mi primo Naruto-

Para cambiar de tema, miré su pintura, y vi al rubio tomado de la mano con la ojiperla.

-¿Y ellos quienes son?-pregunté

-Como sabrás, este es mi primo, Naruto, y ella es su novia, Hinata, ¿no te lo contó?-en ese instante, llegó Naruto y Hinata

-Eh, tu, ven conmigo-me dirigió la palabra Naruto

Como no quería iniciar una discusión, lo seguí.

-Deja a Sakura-chan tranquila, ni aunque quisieras, podrás tener una relación con ella-dijo Naruto

-Hey, solo quiero entablar una amistad con ella, así que deja de preocuparte-dije

Esta vez, la que tomó la palabra fue, ¿cómo se llamaba?, Hinata, ella- Sakura-san tiene amnesia, hace tres años sus papás murieron y se tuvo que ir a vivir con sus tíos y Naruto-kun, y hace dos años, cuando viajaba a la casa de Naruto que queda en el campo, por esquivar a una mula de por ahí, chocó con un árbol y quedó en coma por dos meses. Al despertar, le diagnosticaron amnesia, y por eso siempre hace lo mismo día tras día-aclaró

-Hinata-chan, no es necesario contarle todo eso a un completo desconocido-dijo Naruto

-Bueno, Sakura-san, nos vamos-dijo Hinata

-No te queremos más en el parque para ver a Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto

Sasuke quedó ahí parado, sus intentos no desistirían

* * *

**Aloha, mmm, no sé si tendrá tres o cuatro capítulos, bien, si han visto la película, sabrán que modifiqué muuuuuchas partes, pero bueno, la trama es como lo mismo ;P**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha! (si, cambié mi firma)**


	2. El Parque II

_Alohaa, llegué con esta segunda parte... no me verán tanto como antes (y si antes no me veían mucho, no me verán mucho más) porque entré a clase... estoy triste un poco, porque en vacaciones al menos podía pasar el día tratando de idear cosas para mis fanfics, pero buee, que se le va a hacer_

**Diclaimer:** **Naruto es de todos pero mío pero de Kishimoto-sama...**

**Advertencias:** **Probablemente palabras groseras**

* * *

**1ra Semana**

Había ideado otras excusas, le dijeron que no visitara a Sakura en el parque, y lo prometió, ahora la visita en el trayecto del parque a su casa, siempre con nuevas maneras de conversar con ella.

-Oh, señorita, ¿me podría ayudar?-pregunté

-Si, diga, lo que se le ofrezca-respondió Sakura

-Me he quedado varado, ¿me podrías ayudar?-y ahí estaba mi otra solución, fui entre el parque y la casa de Sakura, a unos 50 minutos del parque. Fui con mi auto que había comprado hace poco

-Pues claro-respondió

Puse los cables y le dije que fue muy bueno que me haya ayudado. Con un subidón que casi nunca hago (chistes) hice como que me había electrocutado cuando pasaba la energía.

-¡Jaja, no puedo creer que hayas caído!-dijo luego

Sakura empezó a llorar, me pasó algo en el pecho porque ver esos ojos jades húmedos era... como una opresión.

-Mi abuelo murió por eso-Ahí yo la miré cabizbajo y me empecé a disculpar cuando ella se partió de la risa-¡Caíste, jajaja!-Y yo me molesté, pero como enojarse con esa pelirosa, y luego también empecé a reír.-Me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿y tu?-

-Sasuke Uchiha, encantado

* * *

**2da semana**

Patético. Me vestí de obrero de construcción en día de lluvia y aún no llegaba. Bueno, todo con tal de verla. De pronto vi su camioneta amarilla. Siempre con colores destacantes.

-Lo siento señorita, pero serán unos minutos en los que demorará-dije

-Uhm... no hay problema-dijo Sakura

-¿De donde vienes?, ¿De pasear por el parque?-pregunté, vi su mirada, había caído en el encanto Uchiha

-Si, estuvo muy entretenido, hasta con la lluvia-dijo Sakura

-¿Cómo estuvo?, A mi me encanta pintar en el parque...-

-¿Enserio?-me miró con ojos expectantes

-Podría decir que es mi hobby-dije-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Sakura-dijo

-Encantado, soy Sasuke-dije

* * *

**3ra Semana**

Bueno, estaba estudiando para ser biólogo marino, y veterinario, y tengo un local junto con un amigo llamado Suigetsu. No voy muy seguido, pero cuando voy trabajo bien. Tenemos muchos animales. Tenemos a Alfred, un pingüino que podríamos decir que nos entiende de todo. Bueno, a él lo traje, me ayudaría.

-Bien, ve a la mitad del camino y deja que te vea-dije

Ahí venía pero... ¿dónde estaba? No la veía. Iba a atropellar a Alfred, o mierda, ¡no!... Uff, pasó por encima.

-No funcionó, para la próxima será... ¿Tuviste miedo? Jajaja, yo también, pero un poco, no se lo cuentes a nadie, jajaa-dije, ya no me era extraño conversar con los animales... trabajando la mayoría de los días con ellos

* * *

**4ta Semana**

Tuve dos opciones, o traer a Itachi, o a Suigetsu... encontré mejor a Suigetsu. Ahí venía en su preciosa camioneta amarilla, bueno, la preciosa era la conductora.

-Escucha Suigetsu, tú harás esto. Golpéame en la cabeza, o al menos haz que parezca real, ¿de acuerdo?-pregunté

-Si, Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu, era mi jefe, y mi amigo, tenía 27 años y yo 24, y él con esos años, tenía 6 hijos, aunque se quería divorciar, le encuentro toda la razón

Suigetsu me botó, y veo la reacción en la cara de la pelirosa que va con lentes y una flor en el pelo.

-¡Ayuda!-grito

-¡Dame tu billetera!-grita Suigetsu

Suigetsu me empieza a patear suavemente aunque lo hace ver como si lo hiciese fuerte.

-¿Te crees el Rey acaso que andas en este auto?-pregunta Suigetsu mientras veo al auto de Sakura ir parando

-¡Ayuda!-gritó mientras me pega más fuerte- ¡Hey! Calmado, no tan fuerte-susurro

Luego empezó a decir cosas sin sentido como "Y que mi hermana limpia tu casa" o "Tu perro saca la lengua a mi tucán"

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Suigetsu?-susurro-¡Hey, ayuda!-

De pronto veo que Sakura sale con un bate de béisbol de metal y le pega en la espalda a Suigetsu que cae retorciéndose de dolor. Sakura le pegó con una fuerza monstruosa, procuraría no enfadarla.

-¡Toma esto, esto y esto y eso...!-mientras seguía pegándole con el bate

-¡Hey, ya lo tienes, lo atrapaste, déjalo!-le grito, aunque tambien me causa un poco de risa, lo patea

-¡¿Estás bien?!-pregunta mientras Suigetsu atrás sale corriendo

-Si, si, estoy bien-digo

-¡Ahora regreso!-grita y va tras Suigetsu, puedo ver su cara de espanto

-¡No, no, creo que ya fue suficiente, oh, lo siento!-grité

Le pega cinco veces cuando le digo que lo atrapó.

-¡Aún no es suficiente!-grita desde lejos mientras le sigue pegando, y sigue y sigue

-¡Aprendió su lección!-grito mientras ella sigue, luego gira y vuelve hacia donde estoy

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta

-Me llamo Sasuke, lo hiciste bien-digo

-Hola, gracias, je, lo siento, estoy en un programa de vigilancia comunitaria...

Desde lejos, se puede escuchar el grito de Suigetsu -**¡PERRA LOCA!**-

-Si, claro, **¡SIGUE CORRIENDO MEJOR!**-grita Sakura, me mira, cruza sus brazos y ríe de forma tierna e inocente, como si no hubiese hecho nada

-Si, ya se fue, dejémoslo ir-digo sonriendo

* * *

**4ta Semana**

Esto sí que es patético, no sé como lo hice, ponerme, en mi auto, amarrado con unas cuerdas en los brazos y pies, con una cinta en la boca. Veo que un auto viene para acá y me preparo, luego observo bien y digo -No es ella, falsa alarma- y tomo un periódico, como si fuese normal estar atado

-No se preocupen, ya llame a la policía, está todo listo-digo leyendo el periódico cuando se detienen

-¿Listo para esto, Sr. Intelectual?-pregunta Naruto al volante mostrando un puño

-Naruto-kun...-dice Hinata

-Mierda-digo, veo a Naruto y a Hinata en el auto

-Si, bueno, cuando termines de jugar al "secuestrado" con Sakura-chan, ve directamente a nuestra casa, baka-dice Naruto

-De acuerdo, para allá iré-digo aun viendo el auto que se está llendo

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Llegué a su casa, al parecer, es bastante grande, tienen muchos árboles y tienen su territorio con alguna que otra gallina. Me preparo mentalmente y digo -Oh, Dios- y entró a la propiedad.

Veo a Naruto limpiar un bote de pesca y Hinata trayéndole agua. Según Sakura, ellos se podían ir por semanas a pescar.

-Quiero mostrarte algo-dice Naruto

Avanzamos un poco hasta una pequeña cabaña y escucho la voz de Sakura cantar Wouldn't It Be Nice, (un poco pasado de moda, pero que más da), Naruto abre un poco la puerta y la veo estar pintando en un mural blanco mientras canta y agita los brazos, aunque no canta muy bien que digamos. Cerramos la puerta y nos vamos de ahí.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que solo canta cuando te conoce cada dia-dice Naruto

-Estan bromeando, ¿esa cancion?-pregunto, es que, está muy pasada de moda

-Era la canción de Oji-san y Oba-chan, Oba-chan se la cantaba a Oji-san en su cumpleaños, y Oba-chan hacía que se llevara esa cinta de los Beach Boys para que regresaran pronto de la pesca cuando iban con nosotros-dijo Naruto

Si Naruto no hubiera puesto muchos sufijos, hubiera entendido mejor, pero igual había entendido.

Hinata y Naruto se vieron cuando yo pensaba esto.

-Dime algo-me pidió Naruto-¿Qué ganas con esto?, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

Sakura empezó a cantar más fuerte.

-No sé, ¿Quién no quisiera pasar una hora al día con eso?-dije mientras miraba a la pequeña cabaña y Sakura gritaba... y cantaba desafinado

-Ya sé, canta para la mierda-dijo Naruto

Hinata, por primera vez, lo miraba ceñuda.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo?-digo-¿Qué va a pasar cuando se mire al espejo y... se de cuenta de que han pasado diez años de la noche a la mañana?-

-¿Sabes una cosa Sasuke?, Yo me pregunto eso todos los días de mi vida-

* * *

**Alohaaaaaa, sii, llegué con este nuevo cap, y si, este si se parece más a la peli... la empecé a ver para inspirarme :P Bueno, Opiniones son aceptadas, excepto esos reviews basura que me llegaron de spam, no sirve para nada :( Nos leemos!**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


	3. El Parque III

_Alohaaaaa, he vuelto con un nuevo cap de El Parque, juju, disfrutenlo :P_

**Advertencias:**_ Tal vez lenguaje, eeh, ¿obsceno?, y Naruto no es mio, como sabrán es de... Hinata_

* * *

-Disculpa, lamento interrumpir-luego de días, he vuelto al Parque junto a la pelirosa-pero he notado que comes sola igual que yo y esperaba poder sentarme contigo, tal vez probar con otro tipo de pintura para tu cuadro...-

-Oh, eso estaría bueno-dijo sonriendo-pero... tengo novio-

Al parecer mi cara reflejaba que no le creía. Todos estos días conquistándola y conociéndola para que me dijera eso. Si, claro, tenía novio.

-Asi que, lo siento-terminó de decirme para enfrascarse en su pintura

-Ah, así que te inventas un novio para deshacerte de mi, ¿no es así?-dije

-No, para nada-me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté

-... Ringo...-contestó

-¿Y se apellida Star?-sonreí de medio lado. Triunfé yo

-... No, McCartney-me dijo como si fuese obvio

-Bien, McCartney, claro, esta bien-dije

-¡Oh, no!-dijo

-Lo siento-volví a repetir

-No, tu no. Me están poniendo una multa-dijo caminando hacia su auto

En todos esos días, no me había fijado que estacionaba su auto amarillo en el estacionamiento del parque, que quedaba unos metros delante de donde ella dibujaba siempre. Y me dí cuenta, se podría enterar.

-¡O-oye, espera, no salgas!-dije

Vi que el dueño y la dueña del kiosko de los dulces, me seguían la espalda. Ellos cuidaban de Sakura cuando iban al parque, la conocían desde pequeña.

-¡Espere!-le dijo al policía

-¡Síguela!-me dijo la sra. del kiosko

Al parecer, todas las personas que rodeaban a Sakura la conocían, porque todos se preocuparon y nos siguieron.

-Las multas expiran hasta dentro de siete meses-dijo Sakura

-Expiraron en mayo de este año-dijo el policía un poco confuso

-¡No, no, no! Expiran en mayo del próximo año-dijo ella

-Oficial, creo que hay un mal entendido-dije tratando de ayudar

-No lo creo-y le entregó el maldito papelito

-Esto es ridículo, no pienso pagar por esto, es Octubre-dijo con cara de obviedad-Disculpe, ¿me lo presta?-dijo Sakura sacandole un diario de la mano a un señor que estaba por ahí, mientras el policía se giraba-¡Mire, Octubre!-dijo viendo la fecha

-¡Sakura, sigue pintando!-dijo la sra. del kiosko cuando la pelirosa vio por segunda vez la fecha

-¿Qué?-dijo, atónita, observando el diario

Estúpido policía. Estúpida multa. Estúpido día. Estúpido accidente.

Sakura corrió y fue al buzón de periódicos. Lo abrió y empezó a sacar uno por uno, viendo la fecha de cada uno. Cada vez, su expresión era de una confusión total.

-¿Qué?-dijo y tiro todos al suelo para luego salir corriendo

* * *

Se escuchaban toques de bocina repetitivos y muy fuertes.

-¡Hinata, ha tenido un mal día!-gritó Naruto

* * *

Naruto le mostró como tenía una pila de diarios guardados para que ella no se enterara, mientras ella miraba atónita.

Sakura, llorando, salió de la casa. Los otros y yo la seguimos. Se dirigía al lago por el embarcadero hasta llegar al final.

-**¡¿Por qué?!**-grita, poniéndose de rodillas y llorando

Nosotros llegamos a su lado, Naruto se agacha y se sienta al lado de ella.

-Sakura-chan... esto es del accidente-dice, pasandole una carpeta

Sakura la abre y ve dibujos de sus alumnos pidiendo que se recupere, la columna de la noticia, y una foto de ella en coma, con los moretones.

-¡No!-dijo llorando, luego se tocó una parte de la cabeza y susurró- Puedo sentirlo-

-Sakura-san -dijo Hinata- Estuviste dos meses en coma en el hospital-

Todos miramos a Sakura.

-Tengo que hablar con el doctor, tengo que oírlo de él-dijo finalmente

-Ya lo has escuchado, Sakura, muchas veces-dijo Naruto, sin agregar el sufijo "-chan"

Sakura lo miró sorprendida -¿Lo he...?- Naruto asintió

-Yo la llevo-dije, Hinata y Naruto me miraron- Yo también tengo que escucharlo-

* * *

Íbamos en el auto de Naruto, camino al doctor.

-Hinata, toma, no puedo verlo más, no, no puedo-dijo Sakura entregándole la carpeta

-Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-dije

-No me llames Sakura, apenas te conozco-dijo Sakura

-Sakura-chan, estás saliendo con él-dijo Naruto girando levemente la cabeza

Sakura se sorprendió, me miró. Yo sonreía. Sakura dijo algo inentendible.

-Siento no ser más guapo-dije para alivianar la tensión

-¿Qué mas ha pasado desde Octubre?, ¿Y mis estudiantes?-preguntó Sakura

-La señorita Yamanaka tomó tu puesto-dijo Naruto

-¿Tenten se casó con ese tipo?-preguntó Sakura

-Si-dijo Hinata

-Naruto, ¿ganaste el concurso de quien comía más ramen?-preguntó Sakura

-Me dolió el estómago, y para variar, también participó Oka-chan-dijo Naruto

-Wow-le susurré a Sakura

-¿Tuvimos sexo?-me _intentó_ susurrar Sakura, si, _intentó_

Hinata me miró sonrojada y Naruto me miró enojado.

-No, no lo tuvimos, para que se enteren-dije un poco nervioso

Los dos volvieron la vista.

-¡Intentamos!-le dije a Sakura

Fue mi imaginación, o a Naruto se le pusieron los ojos rojos.

-Solo bromeaba-dije

-Osea que tienen que mentirme todos los días-dijo Sakura después de un tiempo

* * *

Llegamos a un gran lugar, al parecer, un centro de rehabilitación.

Entramos y un tipo le dijo a Sakura: -¡Hey, Sakura, que bueno verte de nuevo!-

Sakura lo miró entre confusa y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que diablos le pasa?-preguntó

-No recuerda quien eres, imbécil-le dijo su compañero

-¡Oh, cierto!, no sirvo para este trabajo-dijo el mismo tipo

* * *

-Mira, Sakura, éste es el escaneo de tu cerebro, me temo que aquí no hay ninguna mejoría-dijo la doctora señalando uno de los tantos escaneos del cerebro de Sakura- Esta es la área dañada, es donde está tu memoria a corto plazo, y también donde creemos que la memoria de corto plazo se convierte en memoria de largo plazo mientras dormimos. El padecimiento es conocido como el síndrome de Goldfield-

-¿Quién es Goldfield, doctora Tsunade?-pregunté

-De hecho, Goldfield era un psiquiatra que padeció este síntoma-dijo Tsunade- Le tomó 4 años escribir sus descubrimientos, porque comenzaba todos los días- Sakura se rió- Obviamente tu sentido del humor sigue intacto, eso está acá-le dijo indicándole algo en la cabeza-Manífico funcionamiento-terminó de añadir

-Doctor, yo tengo una pregunta-dijo Naruto

-Sí, Naruto, me encantaría contestarte pero como ya te lo he dicho, en este establecimiento se requiere higiene personal, y no se puede entrar comiendo ramen-dijo Tsunade

-Si, seguro-dijo Naruto mirando su ramen- Eh, mire doctor, tengo un amigo que ha estado experimentando con ramen, llendo a competencias y todo eso y a cada 1 hora, mas o menos, debe ir al baño, ¿Tendrán algo que ver?-

-Naruto, deja de comer tanto ramen, no es necesario, y en cuanto el ir al baño, deja de comer ramen, entonces, la única indicación será dejar de comer ramen-dijo Tsunade

-Se lo diré a mi amigo-dijo Naruto, me reí

-En cuanto a ti, pequeña Sakura, tu condición es estable, pero al parecer permanente. Lo siento mucho-comentó Tsunade- Pero podría ser peor-

-¿Si?, ¿Cómo?-preguntó Sakura con los ojos cristalinos

-Para eso debemos conocer a Lee 10 segundos-dijo Tsunade

Subieron las escaleras y vieron la sala de rehabilitación.

-El Instituto Konoha de Rehabilitación es el líder en tratamiento mental en el pacífico y tenemos muchas grandes compañías de apoyo-dijo Tsunade

Sakura se quedó enfrascada viendo a todos los pacientes.

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros, nuestro paciente más distinguido del hospital, el sujeto...-dijo Tsunade- Lee- La doctora les mostró a un joven en una sala pequeña con unas cosas de manualidades.

-¡Hola, soy Lee!-gritó entusiasmado

-Sasuke-me estrechó la mano

-Naruto-le estrechó la mano

-Hinata-le estrechó la mano

-Sakura-le estrechó la mano

-Me agrandan tus zapatillas, ¿dónde las compraste?-le preguntó a Naruto

-¿Estas? Bueno las compré en ...

Lee giró la cabeza y dijo de nuevo:

-¡Hola, soy Lee!-

-Sasuke-dije un poco confuso

-Hinata-dijo estrechandole la mano

-Lee perdió parte del cerebro cazando, y su memoria solo dura 10 segundos-dijo mientras Lee terminaba de saludar

-¿En un accidente?, ¡Es terrible!-dijo Lee

-No te preocupes, lo superarás en unos tres segundos-dijo Tsunade

-¿Qué?, ¿Me dispararon en el cerebro o ... ¡Hola, soy Lee!-dijo

-Hola, soy Sakura-dijo la pelirosa

-Hey, Lee, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?-le pregunté

Le susurré algo y se empezó a reír.

-¿No crees que ya estás un poco grande como para cagar cada 10 minutos?-preguntó Lee

Todos en la sala, hasta los demás pacientes, se rieron. -Les gustó-comenté

-Ah, si, ja ja já-dijo Naruto sarcásticamente

-¡Hola, soy Lee!-gritó Lee

-Pues, cuidate, Lee-dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun, tranquilo-calmó Hinata

* * *

**Alohaa**

**Ya' know, he terminado hasta acá, ojalá no les haya parecido corto y sayonara memories... eeh, me confundí, jeje, ese es la canción del opening... no hagan caso, no puedo borrar por algo que pasó así que... em See ya'!**

**:P**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
